1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and projecting apparatus employing a film using a photosensitive material which is sensitized by heating and developed after exposure by reheating.
2. Description of the Related Art
The photosensitive material of the type described above is known from the specifications of Japanese patent Laid-Open Nos. 80030/1973, 64925/1977 and 73022/1977. Recording and projecting apparatuses which employ films coated with such photosensitive material have already been proposed in, for example, Japanese patent publication No. 18171/1982.
The above-described type of film has a plurality of frames, and after images have been recorded on such frames and processed so as to be reproducible, the film is unloaded rom the recording and projecting apparatus and stored in the light. The film characteristically enables recording to be additionally effected on a unrecorded or blank frame even after the film has been processed and stored as described above. Accordingly, employment of this type of film as a microfilm allows various advantageous uses which have heretofore been unavailable with conventional microfilms using silver halide as a photosensitive material.
Since, as described above, it is possible to effect recording on any desired frames on the film irrespective of the physical order, that is, the sequential order of the frames, it is necessary in order to make use of such advantage to provide means for disposing a specific frame at a predetermined position in the recording and projecting apparatus.